


We Should Really Thank Laura

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling, Cute, Cutesy, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Rimming, Ryan Wears a Dress, Smut, blowjob, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan gets stuff in a bridal shower package, because, obviously, Ryan is a fucking awesome bridesmaid. He happens to wear that stuff in front of Brendon, who can't keep it in his pants and has a sweet spot for Ryan in a dress.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	We Should Really Thank Laura

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas ya filthy animals

Ryan had had way too much fun at the spa. Like, really. He went with his friend Laura, who wanted to get a manicure before her wedding, which was in two days. They went to a large spa where they got spa treatments, and then Laura spotted an essential oils shop and decided to go in. The store had a DIY massage oil counter, and Ryan had an obscene amount of fun choosing different scents. He finally settled on a mix of rosemary, sage, and lavender. He was a little addicted-he made three different mixtures. Laura dropped him off at his apartment and went back to pack for the new house she was moving into with her soon-to-be husband. Ryan started up the stairs, only to find his roommate and best friend, Brendon laying on the couch with headphones in. He glanced up at Ryan and raised an eyebrow at the large bag of spa products Laura had given him. Ryan flipped him off, setting down his keys and phone, and went back to his room, eager to see what she had actually gotten him for his bridesmaid gift, as Ryan had been delegated, as Laura’s best friend, to be head bridesmaid, and he was even going to wear a dress for it. That was friendship, right there. Ryan pulled out the first package, wrapped in brown paper, and found a collection of makeup. He laid it on the bed and went through the rest of the stuff, including a champagne bottle and a collection of straws that looked like dicks. Ryan blushed a bit when he pulled out a pack of curiously decorated condoms, with designs lacing across the condom. He put them to the side and raised his eyebrows when he found a bottle of cherry flavored lube-Laura really like to get freaky. He put them away and pulled out the dress she had chosen for him. It was short and light blue, sleeveless and reaching down to halfway down his thighs. She had included a pair of blue heels in as well, along with a pair of stockings and a garter. Ryan shook his head and pulled out the last item in the bag.

 

It was a fucking corset. Laura had gotten him lube, and condoms, and a whole bunch of sexy stuff, and she gave him a corset. Ryan blushed and stuffed it back in the bag, along with everything but the dress and the condoms and lube. He dropped the condoms and lube into the drawer by his bed in case he ever stopped getting hung up on a certain roommate (cough, Brendon, cough) and finally got laid. Ryan, on second thought, took out the corset and garters again. He slipped on the garters and stockings , and before he could change his mind, put on the corset, squishing his stomach and sides into a more feminine shape. He walked to his dresser and pulled out his blue lace panties, because ,  _ okay, _ maybe Ryan was a  _ little _ kinky. He slipped them on and looked at himself in the mirror. He pulled the dress on over his lingerie, liking the way the corset made him look more willowy. Ryan slipped on the heels and spun in the mirror, reaching for his phone to take a picture for Laura when, fuck. It was still in the kitchen, and he was in a dress. Oh well, Brendon had seen him in weirder stuff, so Ryan slipped out of his room and was halfway across the room before he heard Brendon gasp.

 

“Dude,” Brendon breathed. Ryan felt his cheeks flaring up as he attempted to hide behind the wall. Brendon stood up and ripped off his headphones, walking towards Ryan with wide eyes. He stopped right in front of him and leaned in to Ryan’s shoulder, breath hot against the shell of his ear. Brendon leaned in until they were flush against each other. “I really want to kiss you,” He whispered softly. Ryan’s heart was thrumming against his chest, and pressed himself harder into Brendon’s chest.

“So do it.” He whispered gently. Brendon quickly caught Ryan’s mouth in a soft kiss, opening his own after a few moments. Ryan followed suit, gently swirling their tongues and gripping Brendon’s shoulder tightly. Brendon snaked his hand down Ryan’s waist and placed it carefully on his ass, leaving it there when Ryan moaned into the kiss. Brendon probed Ryan’s mouth, swiping at his lips and tasting chocolate and cinnamon. Brendon walked Ryan backwards, pressing him into the wall and pressing them even closer. He pulled back slightly, eyes dark with lust.

 

“I’ve wanted this for a long time,” Brendon panted. Ryan smirked, lips swollen and pink.

 

“Yeah? Me too. I’ve also really wanted you to fuck me, so that can be arranged as well, right?” He said jauntily, unbuttoning Brendon’s shirt and running a long finger down his chest. Brendon shuddered, feeling his dick straining in his jeans. He captured Ryan’s mouth again, this time gentler, and grabbed his ass, running his hands up and down his back. Ryan moaned as one of Brendon’s knees rubbed deliciously against his cock. He threw his head back against the wall as Brendon began nibbling at his collarbone. He alternated soft licks and rough bites, reaching under the short skirt of the dress and running his finger up Ryan’s thighs and onto his crotch, stopping as he felt the soft silk of the panties. Brendon lifted up and smirked.

 

“Oh, you naughty, naughty boy. Are you wearing panties for me? Getting them all wet and sticky with your leaking cock?” He purred, flipping up the skirt and moaning. Ryan was wearing blue lace panties and garters, the hard outline of his cock visible through the thin fabric. A small wet patch had spread from the tip of his dick. Brendon grabbed Ryan by the waist and led them through the open doorway to Ryan’s bedroom. He sank onto the bed and Ryan sat on him, groins rubbing together in sinful friction. They made out, lips dissolving from heated embraces to gentle kisses. Brendon slowed down, finally finding the zipper on the back of Ryan’s dress and unzipping it carefully. Ryan stood up on the bed and wriggled it off of his shoulders, enjoying the stunned look from Brendon as he revealed the pale blue corset. He kicked off the dress and tugged off Brendon’s shirt. 

 

“You fucking-you are wearing a  _ corset _ , that’s so fucking hot, Jesus Ryan-” Brendon rambled, attacking Ryan’s lips again. They messily kissed while Ryan deftly unzipped Brendon’s pants, slender hand slinking inside his boxers. He slid his thumb over the slit, loving the moan spilling from Brendon’s lips. Brendon was angry he had let himself go, and he flipped them over so that he was on top.

 

“Hey, sugar. Do you really want to do that? Cause I could just get myself off here, right now, and make you watch, and not let you touch yourself, and it would be  _ awful _ wouldn’t it? Seeing my hand around my cock and me not letting you have it, just forcing you to be there with no friction and I’d get off once, twice, four times before I let you come. Now do you want that, baby?” Brendon growled looking up at Ryan with dark eyes. Ryan shuddered involuntarily. Brendon grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed and lifted up Ryan’s slender hips, pushing the pillow under them. He eyed Ryan’s cock through the fabric. Ryan shivered under his eyes, just wishing that Brendon would hurry up and do something. Brendon finally raised Ryan’s hips from the bed and hooked his thighs onto his shoulders, gently pulling the lace to one side and licking a thick stripe over his hole. Ryan moaned as Brendon swirled his tongue, finally moving and opening Ryan up with his tongue. He probed Ryan, cock growing harder with every dirty moan out of Ryan’s lips. Brendon added a finger next to his tongue, opening Ryan up further. He carried on until Ryan shuddered and groaned like a porn star, Brendon laying him softly on the bed. Ryan sat up immediately, forcing Brendon back and immediately tonguing over his leaking cock. Brendon couldn’t help it when one of his hands threaded through Ryan’s hair and pushed him down on his cock, faltering a little as Ryan took him down all the way, sucking him until he was at the back of his throat. Ryan looked up and smirked around Brendon’s dick, pulling off with a dirty  _ pop! _ and licking his lips.

 

“I was born without a gag reflex,” he said silkily, throat raw. He went back onto Brendon’s cock and hummed, moaning a little at the sharp tug from Brendon as his head fell back into the pillows. He wrested Ryan up from his dick and kissed him sloppily.

 

“Y’got lube?” He asked into his mouth. Ryan grinned.

 

“Top drawer,” he said, tracing his hands over the corset and dipping them into his panties, keeping a loose fist. Brendon raised an eyebrow and covered Ryan’s dick, still rummaging through the drawer. He ripped off a condom packet and grabbed the lube, standing and finishing the job of taking off his clothes. Brendon looked at Ryan, his hands on his chest and eyes lidded, hair sprawling out against the soft pillows. 

 

“Get up, baby,” Brendon said softly, setting the condom and lube on the bed as Ryan got up shakily. Brendon moved in front of him, mouthing down his chest as he quickly undid the back of the corset. He slid it off and finished stripping him, picking him up and setting him down on the bed softly. Ryan looked up curiously, about to say something but silenced by Brendon’s lips. It was a slow, languid kiss, with gentle tongue and wandering hands. Brendon settled in between Ryan’s thighs, gently rolling his nipples between his thumbs and forefingers as he kissed him. Ryan moaned heavily, looking at Brendon with pleading eyes. Brendon smiled and kissed his forehead lightly, sitting up and letting his eyes slide down Ryan’s body. God, he was beautiful. Ryan had soft skin the color of cream, and Brendon loved his lankiness, loved his long legs and the slight jut of his hipbones and collarbones. Brendon eyed his cock, red and leaking against his flat stomach. Brendon licked a stripe up it and settled his attention on the condom. He rolled it on to his own dick, knowing his fingers would be too slippery later, and grabbed the lube. Brendon poured some into his hands, rubbing them together to warm it up. He gently slid one finger into Ryan’s hole, moving it around a little before removing it and pushing in two this time. Ryan hissed a little, but soon relaxed, pushing down. Brendon added a third finger, crooking them as Ryan adjusted. Once Ryan started bucking up again, Brendon lubed up his cock and gently placed it at Ryan’s entrance.

 

“Ready, baby?” He asked softly, stroking a finger down Ryan’s cock. He got a small moan in reply, and Brendon pushed forward slowly until he was fully seated inside Ryan.

God, he was tight. Ryan held up a hand, shaking, and Brendon gently kissed him while he waited for Ryan to get used to the feeling. Finally Ryan nodded and Brendon moved out slowly, increasing his speed and changing the angle until Ryan moaned lewdly and writhed under Brendon, fists clenched in the sheets. 

 

“Harder,” Ryan breathed, back arching off the bed in pleasure. Brendon nodded, going harder and deeper until Ryan felt his stomach tightening. He looked up at Brendon pleadingly. “Can I come?” He asked, breathless. Brendon moaned at the thought and nodded, thrusts becoming uneven and shallow. Ryan groaned in pleasure and screamed “Brendon!” as he came, hot white spurts in between their chests. Brendon kept going, Ryan squirming at the oversensitivity but pushing down as well, wanting Brendon to come. He gave a final thrust, stuttering to a stop and leaning his forehead against Ryan’s. Brendon heaved himself up, pulling out of Ryan and tying off the condom, dumping it into a wastebasket next to the bed. He leant down to Ryan’s stomach and licked off the come, watching as Ryan’s eyelashes fluttered. Brendon took a tissue and wiped off the rest, flopping down and cuddling under Ryan’s arm. He gave a weak laugh.

 

“You should wear dresses more often,” Brendon muttered, nuzzling into Ryan’s chest and yawning. Ryan smiled and pulled Brendon closer to him.

 

“I should’ve known you were a cuddler. Cutie pie,” He said, booping Brendon’s nose softly. Brendon wrinkled it up and pouted. His eyelids fluttered, but before he fell asleep he kissed Ryan’s cheek.

 

“I like you, Ryan Ross.”

  
“I like you too, Brendon Urie. By the way, we really need to thank Laura.” 


End file.
